Make it the way you want
by Melissa-T
Summary: Tomoyo does not care that much about life,but in her mind she is keeping what can make her life turn upside down,she wont do it cuz she is pretty disapointed on something and she wont realize that everithing is diferent now, that HE is gone
1. Default Chapter

Some aclarations:Tomoyo is 16 year old and she does not have meet Sakura, Eriol, Syao, Meiling or any of that. In this story Toya is Tomoyo's brother not Sakura's  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own CCS or any characters related to it. But I do own Melanie Glaves OK  
  
:.Make it the way you want.:  
...Black Widow; default chapter...  
  
Tomoyo was walking to school, 'Just great' she tought, the first day in Halkins Preparatory, she just doesn't care anymore about school, about friends, about having fun, she didn't even care about life, the past 9 years she have been concerned about family, 'Huh if you can call that a family' she think, as a mater of fact her family wasn't bad, it was just that it was hurt 'Just like I am' and she want to comfort them as they have try to do with her but she wont hear at all. By that time she have arrived at school. She start to analyze it centimeter by centimeter, well it wasn't bad. She entered the building live her tings in the locker and she went all the way to her classroom, alone as always. She sit down on a place near the window, it was a sunny and happy day, not for her she does not want to see bright colors anymore. She took out her notebook and write something on it. = No colors anymore I want them painted black=.It was a kind of a hobby of hers to write what she thought and when she was about to write something else she just hear a . -Hi!-a voice came up - huh?  
  
-I have said hi- the voice repeat  
  
- mmm  
  
-Hey aren't you going to answer me-she asked playfully  
  
-Why should I?- Tomoyo answered without looking up at her  
  
-'Cuz its bad manners to leave a person with out a hi when she or he says HI!-she said a little bit upset  
  
-Yeah, yeah whatever- Tomoyo answered still not looking at her  
  
-Mhhhh, I think we start wrong hi I'm Melanie- she said putting again her bright smile  
  
-Daidouji-Tomoyo said shortly  
  
-No, Im Melanie Glavens not Daidouji you must have confused me with..- Melanie said but she was cut by  
  
-Its your head filed with air or what?- Tomoyo interrupted  
  
-Huh?-melanie asked confused  
  
-You fool Im telling you that I'm Daidouji not that you are-Tomoyo said with an emotionless face  
  
-Oooohhh thaaaat, I knew it since the beginning- she said a little bit embarassed -Yeah sure-Tomoyo said while she roled her eyes  
  
-But what is your name-Melanie asken with a bright smile  
  
-Black widow-Tomoyo said simply  
  
-Black widow????-Melanie look really confused  
  
-Yeah Black Widow Daidouji, that's how everyone called me back in high school- Tomoyo explained  
  
-Why?- Melanie asked  
  
-Non of your bussines, just call me that  
  
At that precise moment when Melanie was about to say "Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee Tell me" the teacher enter so she left with a short "bye" so Tomoyo get back at her notebook and write something in her notebook=Why you have to come and make things so complicated= then she close her notebook and start at her teacher just to pretend she was paying attention but she was really in dreamland or should we call it Nightmare Land.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*- Hey how was that does you think I should continue with this? This was just the default chapter so its pretty short, but you are getting the idea that Tomoyo isn't being herself, something have happened to her that have take her away from normal and happy life, but fore the fans of real Tomoyo she is going to become herself lately I promise. Do you have any idea of what have happened to her? Do you have any idea of why is she called the black Widow? Where does Eriol fits in this story? Well you might discover it in the chapters to come.  
  
Please Review I will love it.  
  
Thank you because of taking your time to read  
  
Luve ya  
  
C.L.O 


	2. Something handy

Some aclarations:Tomoyo is 16 year old and she haven't meet Sakura, Eriol, Syao, Meiling or any of that. In this story Toya is Tomoyo's brother not Sakura's  
  
Diclaimer: I do not own CCS or any characters related to it. But I do own Melanie Glaves OK  
  
:.Make it the way you want.:  
... Something handy...  
  
Tomoyo was sited behind a three in the recess, all alone 'as always' She said to herself it has been like this since she was 7, it was so difficult to adapt to other people when you are such a loner, when you are spending every day on your own. She have write the last in her notebook, 'hey its sound good' a little voice said inside her head but just when she was about to ask herself what the hell was she talking about with "it sounds good" another voice came up but this time it wasn't her mind  
  
Hey it sounds good- the voice said to her  
  
Tomoyo turn her face to whoever that it was and she wasn't surprised at al when she see it was Melanie  
  
Sounds good?- Tomoyo asked wanting Melanie to explain herself  
  
Yeah it does it sounds like a song or something like that- Melanie explained  
  
Does it do?-Tomoyo aked  
  
Yeap- Melanie said nodding  
  
It was enough Tomoyo rip the page of her notebook Melani blinked- Hey why do you do that for?  
  
I don't wanna write a stupid song- Tomoyo said a coolly  
  
Why not?- teased Melanie  
  
That's not me- Tomoyo answered simply  
  
Mmmhhh, that bring me to a question, who are really you???- Melaine asked expectantly  
  
I have told you Im Tomoyo Daidouji alias Black Widow- Tomoyo explained asking herself where this conversation was going to  
  
Noooo!!! Really I wanna know, tell me why where you called the "black widow"- asked Melanie a little bit exasperated  
  
Well because they said I am mortal- explained Tomoyo face emotionless  
  
Mortal??? Why????- Melanie asked again pretty confused  
  
Nothing of your busyness- Tomoyo said coldly standing up from her place and starting to walk  
  
Hey!!! Hey wait you where doing it pretty well you where about to tell me what was about your past life!!!!- Yelled Melanie running after Tomoyo  
  
Why should I tell you?- Said Tomoyo emotionless  
  
Well if you tell me then I will know what's going on with you so you can have me as a friend- Explained Melanie greening widely as she said the word "friend"  
  
Tomoyo turned around to face Melanie then passed her and take up the piece of paper that she have ripped of her notebook and continue walking with out a word  
  
Melanie stayed there pretty confused by Tomoyo's actions but then realizing what does Tomoyo have taken up from the floor she smiled a little bit to herself.  
  
She's an interesting girl- Melanie said to no one in specific  
  
*  
  
Tomoyo was walking back to her classroom she has a better mood now that she have talked to Melanie, but she doesn't have an specific reason to be like that, at the same time she was thinking about some tings. 'You won't do it missy are you loony or what you need to do something handy of your life' that still remain in her memories but could his departure be a new opportunity, she kicked herself mentally ' you shouldn't be happy because of his departure it was something very harsh for mom you should be shamed of yourself '.Just in that moment she don't realize it but she have turned a corner and bumped on someone and was launched in the air because of the crash luckily the whoever it was quickly enough to catch her by her hand before she fall down  
  
Oh sorry about that I wasn't looking- the guy said, (it was a guy Tomoyo could say by the voice because she wasn't looking)  
  
No, it was my fault I was the one that wasn't looking- She apologized looking at the guy  
  
The guy looked at her and then blinked before placing a big and sweet smile in his face- Je so I suppose it was but of us faults, so no one wins anyone looses  
  
Tomoyo was pretty amused by the comment- What do you mean by anyone wins anyone looses???  
  
He looked at her and then said- Are you new here? Yes I'm- Tomoyo answered mentally saying and the point is???  
  
Ohhhh now I understand- the guy said with a comprehensive look  
  
So???- Tomoyo asked exasperatedly  
  
Well here is pretty unusual people to bump on other people so when someone bump in someone else the wan that has the fault invite the other one an ice- cream- the guy explained casually  
  
Ohhhh!!!- Tomoyo said understanding  
  
So what's your name?- The guy asked  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji- replied Tomoyo  
  
A pleasure, I am Eriol Hiraguiisawa- the guy kissed Tomoyo's hand- Would you like an ice-cream???  
  
Don't you said it was both of us fault???- Asked Tomoyo confused  
  
Yeap, but I want to invite you an ice-cream with no reason- Replied Eriol placing a Charming smile in his face  
  
I have classes- said Tomoyo turning around with out a bye  
  
I think you have missed it alredy- Yelled Eriol  
  
And Damn he was right the class have started 15 minutes ago, but how haven't she notice the bell ringing 'because of his stupid babbling of course' she tought  
  
So are you coming to the ice-cream?- asked Eriol with a I-wont-accept-a-no- as-an-answer look  
  
'He must be stupid but an ice-cream will be great'- Ok I will go - said tomoyo walking in Eriols direction  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*- Hey guys do you like it, please review it will help me a lot to know what you like and what you don't of the ficc and if you don't like the ficc at all well I do accept flames so pleas review!!!!!  
  
On the other hand do you like this chapie. Tomoyo have give a clue to what the Black Widow thingy means but I suppose you still didn't know what it means at all. What do you think about Eriol, a pretty nice guy as always ****^____^****, have you notice how Tomoyos attitude changes when she is talking to Melanie and when she is talking to Eriol? Who do you think have said that thing that its so hard to Tomoyo to forget? And why?Why does Melainie smiles to herself when she sees Tomoyo took up her piece of paper? And why does Tomoyo doesn't want to do a song?  
  
AND WHAT ABOUT HER PAST?????? Ok too much questions please stop me but I want to do a final question.................................................................... ............................................................................ .................................... O_o I have just forget what the question was but well noone is perfect  
  
So see ya in the next chappie where none of my previous questions will be answered XD, but I will try  
  
Luv ya  
  
C.L.O. 


End file.
